YouTube-Video
Ein YouTube-Video ist ein Webvideo, welches auf der Online-Videoplatform YouTube veröffentlicht wird. Abgespielt wird es mithilfe des YouTube Players, welcher Flash und Html 5 unterstützt. Außerdem gibt es für einige Geräte Apps, mit welchen sich YouTube Videos abspielen lassen. Videos lassen sich auch auf Webseiten einbetten. Geschichte Das erste YouTube-Video war Me at the zoo, welches einen der YouTubeentwickler im Zoo zeigt. Im Mai 2008 wurden pro Minute ca. 13 Stunden Videomaterial hochgeladen. Im Mai 2009 waren es ca. 20 Stunden, im März 2010 ca. 24 Stunden, im Mai 2011 ca. 48 Stunden, im Mai 2012 72 Stunden und im Mai 2013 bereits 100 Stunden. Seit Dezember 2014 waren es schon 300 Stunden und seit Juli 2015 400 Stunden.Durchschnittlicher Upload von Videomaterial bei YouTube pro Minute in ausgewählten Monaten von Mai 2008 bis Juli 2015 (in Stunden) auf statista YouTube-Videos gewann mit der Zeit immer mehr an Popularität und wurden auch für Unternehmen immer wichtiger. Eigene Subkulturen und Produzenten, sogenannte YouTuber entwickelten sich.Seit Anfang 2010 ist es auch möglich, einen Großteil der Videos im HTML5-Format und damit mit Browser-Bordmitteln anzusehen und seit Mitte 2014 sind alle Videos im HTML5-Format verfügbar.Wikipediaartikel YouTube Funktionen Ein Video enthält einen Titel, Vorschaubild (auch Thumbnail genannt), Videobeschreibung, Kategorie, Veröffentlichungslizenz, sowie Veröffentlichungsdatum. Mittels des Plays lässt sich das Video abspielen, pausieren, zurück oder vorspulen. Die Widergabezeit in Abhängigkeit zur Gesamtlänge wird am unteren Videorand angezeigt. Außerdem lassen sich Videos sowohl im Fenstermodus, Vollbildmodus oder Kinomodus betrachtet, welcher einen erweiterten Fenstermodus darstellt. Dreht man sein Smartphone waagerecht, so wechselt es automatisch in den Vollbildmodus. Über einen Lautstärkepegel lässt sich die Lautstärke verändern oder das Video stummschalten. Zudem gibt es die Möglichkeit Untertitel oder Übersetzungen, die entweder von Nutzer erstellt wurden oder automatisch generiert wurden einzublenden. Im Einstellungmenü lassen sich mehrere Werte verändern. Aktiviert man Autoplay, wird das nächst vorgeschlagene Video, nach dem Ende des Videos, automatisch abgespielt. Zudem lassen sich Videoanmerkungen aktivieren oder deaktivieren und die Videolänge und Videoabspielgeschwindigkeit verändern. Mit einem Rechtsclick lässt sich die Videourl und der EInbettungscode für Webseiten kopieren. Des Weiteren kann man eine Wiedergabeschleife festlegen und sich zusätzliche technische Statistiken anzeigen, welche in Deutsch als "Statistiken für Nerds" bezeichnet werden. Außerdem lassen sich Videos in sozialen Netzwerken wie Facebook oder Twitter teilen. Videoqualität und Formate Videos unterstützten bis zu 60 Frames pro Sekunde. Als Auflösungsformen stehen die Pixelabstufungen 144px, 240px, 360px, 480px, 720px (HD) und 1080px (Full HD), 1440px und 2160px (4K) zur Verfügung. Seit dem 25. November 2008 werden geeignete Videos zudem im 16:9-Breitbildformat angezeigt. Zudem werden Videos in 3D und Videos in 180 Grad und 360 Grad unterstützt. Durch diese kann man entweder mit der Maus bzw. Wischgesten navigieren oder sie mittel eines Virutal Reality fähigen Gerätes betrachten. Unterstützt werden unter anderem die Dateiformate *.mov, *.mpeg4, *.mp4, *.avi, *.wmv, *.mpegps, *.flv, *.3gpp und *.webM.https://support.google.com/youtube/troubleshooter/2888402?hl=de Aufrufesystem YouTube Klicks werden als Aufrufe unterhalb eines Videos und in der Vorschau von Videos angezeigt. Früher gab es öfters Probleme bei der Berechnung dieser und Videos hatten daher nur 301+ Aufrufe, da die echten und geprüften Videos erst freigeschaltet werden mussten. YouTube löscht auf Aurfrufe, falls ein Verdacht auf Misbrauch, z.B. durch Bots festgestellt wurde. Dennoch gibt es einige informelle Anbieter, welche Aufrufe gegen Echtgeld verkaufen. Das Video mit den meisten Aurufen ist der Song Gangnam-Style, des KPop-Sängers Psy. Eine ausführliche Liste findet man hier: Liste der Videos mit den meisten Aufrufen Monetarisierung Hauptartikel: Monetarisierung Auf einigen Videos lässt sich Werbung freischalten, mit welcher man Geld verdienen kann. Bewertungssystem Früher wurden Videos über ein 5 Sternesysteme, in halben Schritten bewertet. Nach 2010 gab es nur noch die Funktion einen Daumen hoch für eine positive Bewertung (auch Like) und einen Daumen runter (auch Dislike) für eine negative Bewertung zu setzten.Statt fünf Sternen simples Daumen hoch in internetworld.de Diese Werte werden als Zahlen angezeigt und durch eine Anzeigeleiste wird das Verhältnis dargestellt. Die blaue Farbe steht hierbei für die Likes und die graue für die Dislikes. Beide Werte wirken sich aber positiv auf den YouTube Algorithmus aus, werden also häufiger vorgeschlagen und haben einen höheren Pagerank. Die Bewertung kann aber auch vom Betreiber deaktiviert werden. Einige YouTuber nutzen diese Funktion, neben der Bewertungsfunktion auch um den Zuschauer zu einer Interaktion aufzuforderen, wie der Stimmabgabe mit Ja mit einem Like und der Stimmabgabe mit Nein mit einem Dislike. Das Video mit den meisten Likes ist das Lied See you again als Gedenken für den verstorbenen Fast and the Furious Schauspieler Paul Walker von dem Musiker Wiz Khalifa und das Video mit den meisten Dislikes ist der Song "Baby" von Just Bieber. Für eine Auflistung der meisten Likes und Dislikes siehe: * Liste der YouTube Videos mit den meisten Likes * Liste der Videos mit den meisten Dislikes Kommentarbereich Unter einem Video gibt es einen Kommentarbereich, welcher allerdings auch vom Kanalbetreiber deaktiviert werden kann. Unangebrachte Kommentare können zudem in den Spambereich gelangen oder aufgrund eines Wortfilters oder Moderators gelöscht werden. Es wird neben dem Kommentar auch noch der YouTubename, sowie Avatar angezeigt und die Kommentare lassen sich wie Videos mit Daumen hoch oder runter bewerten. Auch die Möglichkeit auf Kommentare zu antworten existiert. Es war zeitweise auch möglich Links oder längere Kommentare zu posten, was aber wieder entfernt wurde. Auch die Verknüpfung des Kommentarbereiches mit Google+, welche später revidiert wurde, sorgte für heftige Kritik in der Community.<Google befreit YouTube von Google+ in Spiegel Online, 28.07.2015 Dateiformat Zum Speichern der publizierten Videofilme kam anfänglich das Flash-Container-Format(Dateinamenserweiterung: flv) sowie das für mobile Endgeräte gedachte Containerformat 3gp zum Einsatz. Später begann das Unternehmen allerdings, seine Videos auch im MPEG-4-Container-Format und im WebM-Container-Format anzubieten. Die entsprechenden Video-Versionen können über einen Link unterhalb der normalen Version aufgerufen werden. Metadaten Titel: Ist der Anzeigetitel des Videos. Beschreibung: Gibt Informationen über das Video und den Kanal an. Hier können auch weiterführende Links reingepackt werden. Tags: '''Siehe: Tag '''Thumbnail: '''Ist das Anzeigebild eines Videos. Standardgemäß kann man eines von 3 erscheinenden Bilder in den Videos auswählen oder selbst welche hinzufügen. Einigen YouTubern wird mit überspitzen Thumbnails Clickbait vorgeworfen. '''Kategorie: Die Kategorie in die sich ein Video einordnen lässt. Auswählen lässt sich aus den Kategorien: * Film & Animation * Autos & Fahrzeuge * Musik * Tiere * Sport * Reisen & Events * Gaming * Menschen & Blogs * Komödie * Unterhaltung * Nachrichten & Politik * Praktische Tipps & Styling * Bildung * Wissenschaft & Technik * Soziales Engagement Lizenz: Legt fest unter welcher rechtlichen Lizenz das Video veröffentlicht wird. Datenschutz: '''Legt fest ob das Video öffentlich, nicht gelistet oder privat ist. '''Anzeigeformat: Zeigt an welche Werbeanzeigen erlaubt sind Monetarisierung: Zeigt an ob Werbung erlaubt ist Videosprache: Ist die Sprache, in dem das Video verfügbar ist und angezeigt wird. Aufnahmeort: Zeigt an, wo das Video aufgenommen wurde. Communitybeiträge: Legt fest, ob Zuschauer übersetzte Titel, Beschreibungen und Untertitel einreichen können. Kommentare und Bewertungen: '''Regelt das Verhalten von Kommentaren und Bewertungen. '''Videostatistik: Legt fest, ob die Videostatistik auf der Wiedergabeseite öffentlich sichtbar ist. Videos hochladen Video lassen sich direkt über YouTube oder externe Programme hochladen. Notwendig hierfür ist ein angelegtes Benutzerkonto, einige Funktionen müssen aber auch erst freigeschaltet werden. Früher gab es stärkere Beschränkungen für nicht freigeschaltete Nutzer, die beispielsweise die Wiedergabezeit oder Speichergröße beraffen.Beim Hochladen lassen sich viele Informationen und Metadaten festlegen. siehe auch: Liste der Aufnahme- und Schnittprogramme, YouTube Creator Studio, YouTube-Partnerprogramm Sperrung von YouTube-Videos Hauptartikel: Zensur auf YouTube Videos wurden in der Vergangenheit öfters gesperrt. Grund dafür können Urheberrechtsverletzungen, Verletzungen des Community-Richtlinien oder sonstige Verstöße gegen die YouTube Richtlinien sein. Aber eine Sperrung kann auch von der Regierung eines Landes in diesem Land erfolgen. Software Für YouTube-Videos gibt es mehrere Software von Drittanbietern, mit welchen man Videos herunterladen, bearbeiten, in andere Video oder Audioformate umwandeln und hochladen kann. Funktion zum Verwalten der eigenen Videos, bietet unter anderem das YouTube Creator Studio von YouTube. Entwickler können u. a. mit der YouTube API auf Funktionen von YouTube Videos zugreifen.Beispiele für Flash-Video-kompatible Abspielprogramme unter Windows sind der Media Player Classic (mit FFDShow Filter), der VLC media player, der MPlayer und der ausschließlich für .flv-Dateien ausgelegte FLV-Media Player. Durch Installation von speziellen Codecs ist die Wiedergabe auch mit den weit verbreiteten Programmen Windows Media Player und Winamp möglich.Eine einfache Möglichkeit jedes Youtube-Video als Audiofile oder Videofile lokal zu speichern, ist mit dem Dienst Youtube-converter.de möglich. Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:YouTube Kategorie:Hintergrundinformationen en:Video